A Little Bit Of Tyranny (A Duck Dodgers Fanfic)
by crowm442
Summary: While angry at the queen's choices, Commander X2 finds himself incapable of finding love elsewhere, but things begin to look up as the newly reprogrammed/reform Counselor Dish attempts to cheer him up. IDK I'll put this as M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

(First off, I want to apologize for my hiatus, I will be finishing my Dennis X Winnie fanfics, I just hit a dry spell, but I was binge watching Duck Dodgers and came up with this idea, IDK/IDC if anyone reads this, but I do want your opinion if you do read this, enjoy!)

It was cold, and yet it was hot, fire seemed to be soaring through the skies in great big balls, the Queen was on the beach, feeling the UV from the fireballs, and Duck Dodgers was there, he was rubbing his feathered hands together with lotion to apply to her back.

"Oh, my love, you know what that does to me!" Tyr'Ahnee said with a moan.

"Indeed I do!" Dodgers said with his usual lisp. "My queen."

"Ngh! My king!" She began to moan more before her eyes snapped open to an empty room. "What?!"

The queen surveyed the room, her bed, only to realize the heat was her specially designed blanket, the cold was obviously Mars itself, she began to feel herself to realize the problem, she was in heat.

"Damn it, again with this hunger." She said removing her blanket and grabbing a nearby remote.

She walked with such elegance you'd guess she was floating through the halls, almost like a ghost through the walls itself, before pressing a button on her remote, revealing a hidden entrance.

"Thankfully, I know how to sate this hunger." She thought to herself before walking down the hidden hall she had installed last year by a centurion, before having said centurion's data wiped.

As she crept along, she kept the remote ready, a glow seemed to emanate at the end of the hall, she moved closer until you could make gaps between the light, revealing bars of pure energy, restricting a prisoner, a prisoner known throughout the galaxy as the traitorous Z9.

"Ah, about that time of the month my hungering queen?" He said in a taunting tone.

"Silence." The queen said lazily as she opened the cage to let herself in.

"Oh? Someone doesn't wanna talk? Than go for X2, I don't follow your orders." Z9 Said indignantly turning around with to reveal his shackles.

"Actually, you do, and I care far too much for X2 for such a request, I demand this of you alone, now, turn around my orders," She said pressing a button that forced him to turn. "And be silent." She added pressing a final button to wrap an energy gag around his mouth.

"You can't silence my telepathy," Said a voice in her head. "you never could."

The Queen couldn't deny that, she simply ignored and went forward, to unbutton his garbs.

"I have yet to hear of you caring for X2, embarrassed him more at his wedding than Dodgers did to you at either of yours." His voice went on.

Such a statement sent a button flying from her fingers.

"You. Lie." She hissed. "Dodgers broke my heart, embarrassed me and all but destroyed me."

"Try dealing with that as he goes back to begging an arrogant pathetic excuse of an ex-fiance to marry him, that's only a taste of what X2 went through." Z9 taunted.

"Don't talk such rot about Duck Dodgers either!" She all but yelled putting him in a choke hold. "Now, remove this heat, or I remove your head!"

Before words or mind could speak she pulled off the rest of his clothes, to reveal himself, hung, and just as the Queen, hungry.

She began rubbing his length, going up and down at a fast rate, only hoping to get him hard enough and hot enough to soothe her needs.

"On the ground." She said pushing him onto his back.

She could hear his ragged breaths, both in telepathy and through the gag, but she didn't care, she hated Z9, if she didn't love X2 the way she did, she'd be with him, but it wasn't so. Even though such thoughts made these nights easier, she put him out of her mind, pressing herself into Z9, having his large member penetrate her dripping entrance.

"Ah!" She gasped feeling almost immediate relief.

She continued to dominate him, taking in all of his member, feeling the extent of what he had to offer, not knowing that lurking in the shadows, was Marvin the Martian, Commander X2. The Queen forgot to shut the hidden door, and she hadn't seen him, leaving him the chance to leave.

"Ah! X2!" She couldn't help but whisper as Marvin was out of sight and sound, having left, head hung in despair.

Hope you like the story! It's basically going to be a story about the Queen of Mars and X2 Martian commander! If you don't get the dialogue, most of it is talking about Season 3 episode 1, if you don't know who Z9 is he is from the season 2 finale.


	2. Chapter 2

Centurions were performing schematics, fuselages were being reinforced, and on hand Instant Martians were being synthesized, the newest aircraft carrier was being completed, specifically designed to deploy and colonize any planet across the cosmos with instant martians.

Marvin was in charge, he was checking his list, 1 proper fusion chambers, 2 new martian installation system, 3 proper hybridization of instant martians with centurions (He had no idea why that would be needed considering how loyal the subjects were), 4 Install self destruct system in case of Fudd outbreak, 5 inform Queen of success. X2 sighed, putting a hand lightly to his face in shame of himself. No pity. just shame and self loathing.

"Commander, are you alright?" Said a slightly familiar voice.

X2 turned around to see an all too familiar robot.

"Oh, greetings Counselor Dish," Marvin said mind elsewhere. " . . . COUNSELOR DISH!? CENTURIONS! HAVE THE TRAITOR ARRESTED!"

The guards however did not move.

"Sorry commander, did the Queen never tell you?" Centurion model 2831 said. "Counselor Dish was infected by Z9 with a hivemind virus, that's why we all turned on him, the Queen let her off with a victim warrant, had her virus removed and placed as Centurion model 10000 . . . On a scale of 10 if you ask me." He finished with a purring noise.

"Yes, it appears there are ones from such a debacle who still persist to be in my life." Marvin said in a passive aggressive tone. "I will need to speak with the Queen regarding this, when was her reprogram installation done?"

"Around, 1 Earth year ago." Centurion 3012 said looking over his notes.

"I am only just now hearing of this?!" Marvin said plucking said notes.

"I ask again commander if something troubles you?" Counselor Dish asked intently.

"Oh, not your concern, uh Centurion 10000, eh, keep up the good work." He said less than assuredly as he went to confirm said reprogramming.

"I live to serve." She said humbly saluting X2.

X2 nervously saluted back before leaving to confirm with the Queen.

Counselor dish turned around to see Marvin had dropped his checklist.

"Hm, centurions!" She commanded to which they saluted. "Bring me more info . . . On this." She pointed to one of the options to which they nodded.

"My Queen!" Marvin called entering the throne room.

"Commander, what is it you require?" The Queen said almost bored with that tone, a tone that Marvin found himself suddenly irked with.

"Requesting confirmation of brainwiping performed around 1 year ago, upon a specific centurion."

"Ah, yes. Well nevermind that, I can confirm that was indeed by my own hand." Tyr'Ahnee stated with a blush, assuming he spoke of the one to make her hidden chambers.

"Just to be sure, it was the one-" X2 continued.

"Enough!" The Queen said with almost a hiss. "Do not question your Queen! Do you have anything worthwhile to report!?"

Marvin felt himself losing patience.

"Your aircraft carrier is complete, your highness." X2 said coolly, turning around to trot off.

Tyr'Ahnee felt her spirits lowered at his demeanor, but she could not just apologize, she was a Queen, she had to command respect, and that meant never admitting your faults.


	3. Chapter 3

As Marvin trotted out for a nearby bite to eat, the centurions lined up for salute, at the end was Counselor Dish.

"Counselor, I require an invasive examination of your inner thoughts, to be certain of your loyalty to Mars." X2 stated arms crossed behind his back.

"Yessir, shall I accompany you?" She offered kindly.

"If you must," X2 said raising an eyebrow at the offer. "but I have instant martians on hand mind you."

"All due respect my combat and fighting style is more than capable of handling a few instant martians." Counselor Dish found herself lightly chuckling following behind.

"Last time maybe, but these are advanced ones, made after the little debacle last time we fought." Marvin stated confidently as he made his way for some seafood.

"Are they the hybrid centurion ones I heard of?" Dish asked.

"That is classified information Centurion 10000, where did you hear of that?" Marvin said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Don't leave such info lying around." She said handing him his clipboard.

X2 face palmed himself sighing.

After awhile they had made it to the seafood shake, terrible shakes, but amazing seafood.

"A shrimp sizzler with an ice water," Marvin said handing the bird martian a few dollars. "and bring the centurion a Motor melter."

After awhile the food came in.

"Thank you." She said at his simple gesture.

"Well, you are my responsibility outside of the castle," X2 said simply. "my examination will take place back in the labs following our meal."

"Very well, but I have a question or 2 of my own, if I may sir?" She said softly.

"I will allow it, whether I answer is another matter." Marvin said taking a bite of his shrimp.

"Well, I guess my first question is whether you realized you took a robot on a date?" Dish said giggling.

X2 felt himself blush unexpectedly.

"Y-you were the one who asked to come!" He spluttered.

"I'm kidding commander!" She chuckled. "But on another note, have you ever even gone on a date?"

"I guess even when I'm not on a date I'm a terrible date?" X2 said flustered with anger and Dish's teasing.

"No, I just know of the Queen's mistake." She said.

"Trying to marry Dodgers . . . Twice." He said arms crossed tightly.

"No, not marrying you," She said with assurance. "Duck Dodgers is capable, but you are more than that."

"Thank you." Marvin said with his arms still crossed.

"But even so, did you and the Queen ever simply do this? Did you ever do this with anyone?" Dish asked gesturing to the place they were in.

"I did have one dinner in her palace," Marvin said rubbing the back of his head. "when I proposed."

"You need to get out of there more often, how long have you been in her army?" Dish poked.

" . . . It grows late, we must return to the lab, posthaste." X2 said abruptly.

"Oh, of course commander." She said arising from her seat.

As Marvin got up from his own seat, Dish chose at that moment to hold the door open for him, he wouldn't admit it, but if he had a mouth, he'd be smiling at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the lab, Marvin had a delicately take apart Dish's complex neural hardware, before putting it on certain scanners.

"Lets see what you have for secrets. Hmm?" Marvin mumbled as he began flicking through her A.I.

The first thing X2 noticed was a strong electrical surge near her artificial hypothalamus, in simple terms she was feeling exceptional emotion for a robot, but this didn't surprise the commander, Martian technology had surpassed normal A.I., especially if Dodgers could have a robot call him friend.

"Well, I guess this proves me wrong . . . Perhaps," He said reluctantly as he began to input certain words he believed might be associated with her engaged hypothalamus.

"Mars?" He typed. "Loyal? Okay, how about . . . Z9? Well, mother wouldn't let me say words such as those. Okay, Tyr'Ahnee? Unworthy? That's . . . Not right, hm. . . Centurions? Lacking ambition? Sees herself superior to the average robot. Directive? Ah! Yes, to protect Mars and Queen (Though unworthy) from anyone who seeks to dethrone her, loyalty to the commander and his army above all else."

X2 continued typing before a centurion arrived with a letter asking that Queen Tyr'Ahnee speak with him.

"Well Counselor, we'll continue this later." He said trotting off to speak with the Queen.

The centurion didn't, giggling he typed his centurion number in.

"Slower than most centurions!?" Centurion 1234 said indignantly. "Well, how about I just type X2 and let him see what you think about him?"

Sparks suddenly flew around the equipment before a message on screen read. "Will shut you down."

"OKAY! LEAVING!" The centurion said fleeing.

Back in the throne room, the Queen began reading from a list of centurions and personal bodyguards.

"Ah! Commander, you've arrived." The Queen said happy to see him.

"Yes, my Queen." He said without emotion as saluting her.

"Yes, well, I have something to tell you," Queen Tyr'Ahnee said trying to keep positive. "with such news as our aircraft advancing us beyond a normal evolutionary position, I believe it is best to put you as . . . Well, a noble!"

"A, promotion?" X2 said slightly taken aback.

"Here, pick a personal bodyguard, an assistant if you will." The Queen said with a pose of pride.

Marvin grabbed the paper with slightly lessened mood.

"I'm a fighter though." He stated sadly.

"Yes, but won't it be better? You'll never have to deal with Duck Dodgers ever again." She said expecting more of a thanks.

"Why do you always bring him into . . . Are you saying you don't believe in me your highness?!" X2 said with a sudden anger that he never knew he had.

"Well I have trusted you with defeating him, tell me, have you bested Dodgers?" The Queen said venomously, surprised at the nerve of her most loyal commander.

"I can not be a simple nobleman, boring life, all speeches, never any battle!" X2 all but demanded.

"I am nobility, of such high nobility that I can easily have you put in dungeons, or to death for such insolence." She threatened.

"I'd rather die by blade in execution than waiting for it in old age my Queen!" X2 insisted.

Queen Tyr'Ahnee eyed him for a moment, wishing nothing more then for the guards to have him taken away.

"Perhaps you'd prefer to become a brigadier?" Queen Tyr'Ahnee said swiveling her chair around.

"But that's a demotion!" He said shocked.

"I have spoken," She said. "pick a lieutenant if you must, with how often you fail, you'll likely need it."

Rage seemed to be shooting from X2's head, he only ever once considered being a noble, giving up the battle, and it shocked him to think he once wanted to be that, her king.

"I'm sorry I've failed you, my Queen." He said without emotion.

Leaving, he did not notice that behind the chair the Queen was beginning to sob.


End file.
